




by Ruby Prism (rubyprism)



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyprism/pseuds/Ruby%20Prism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[This fic is not untitled.]</p>
    </blockquote>





	

**Author's Note:**

> [This fic is not untitled.]

"Hey, Sou-chan," called Kio from the couch, "do you want to go to the senior exhibition with me? I was thinking about tomorrow night."

Soubi set his palette and cover down and took the paintbrush handle out from his mouth. "Seniors exhibiting themselves to the public? How interesting."

"Knock it off, Sou-chan, it's the graduation art exhibit. If you want the other, I can give you that afterwards."

"Hm. What's it about this year?"

"Conservation-themed." Kio held up his phone as if Soubi could read the department email from across the room. "They took their projects from last year's 2D show, made recycled paper out of them, and created the whole show just out of that."

"I think I'll pass," said Soubi. "I _hate_ recycled paper."


End file.
